


Social Distancing: Day 5

by Sisila_galad



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Quarantine, Showers, The Sims?, The author wrote to cope with the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisila_galad/pseuds/Sisila_galad
Summary: Life is hard when you're quarantined by an old wizard. Showering is optional, The Sims is addictive, and everyone gets a little stir crazy. As long as you have your friends, though, you'll get through it together.(I wrote this on day 5 of quarantine after not showering for too long, I'm Coping during a crisis)
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Social Distancing: Day 5

“Kairi, c’mon,” Sora whined at the closed door, “It’s been almost three days, are you still seriously playing The Sims?” 

“The Sims don’t have a highly contagious virus, Sora! I’m practicing social distance, just like Master Yensid said we should!” Kairi called out.

“Ugh!” Sora slid down the door, landing on his bottom. He hadn’t changed out of pajamas in days, and his hair hung limply around his face. Showering was optional when you weren’t fighting all the time and sweating, but still, he was approaching levels of grossness even he was disgusted by. 

Riku peeled himself from the couch, still as unfairly beautiful as ever even though it had been even longer since he’d showered.

“Kairi, come on, we were all exposed to it at the same time. If one of us has it, all of us do, and none of us have shown symptoms.” Riku, ever the voice of reason. 

“Ugh!” Kairi whined from behind the door.

“Sora, stand up,” Riku held out his hand for the smaller boy and he took it, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of himself, “Kairi, I’m going to give you to the count of three and I’m busting down this door.”

There was silence on the other side, “You wouldn’t.”

Riku smirked, “You know I would, Kai, I’m going stir crazy who knows what I’ll do.”

“You couldn’t.” Kairi pleaded. 

“I sure could, I could do it right now, if I wanted.”

“You shouldn’t!” Kairi’s voice took on an anxious timbre.

“I can do whatever I want, if that damn wizard has anything to say about it, he can damn well break us out of quarantine!” Riku raised his leg to kick the door in.

Sora grabbed onto Riku’s arm, catching him off balance, “Guys! Guys! Hello?! We have keyblades, use them please! No need to kick in a hyucking door!” 

The door opened suddenly, “Sora did you just say ‘hyucking door’?” Kairi peered out, all emotion stripped from her face.

“He just said ‘hyucking door’, oh my god.” Riku and Kairi shared a look.

Sora’s face burned, “N-no I didn’t, guys!” Sora whined, “You probably have the virus, you’re hearing things!”

“Don’t hyucking lie to us, you heathen, swearing like that,” Kairi smiled dangerously, reminding Sora of that Cheshire Cat he’d met on his adventures, all teeth and sharp angles.

“C’mon guys, I didn’t swear! My mouth just didn’t move the way it needed to, don’t tease!” Sora’s ears burned hot like the sun. 

“Hey son, don’t use that hyucking tone with me.” Riku almost matched Kairi’s devious expression.

They circled Sora like predators waiting to pounce.

“Ugh, I hyucking hate you guys.” Sora rolled his eyes and pouted.

“Aw, but we love you!” Kairi threw her arms around him.

Sora sighed, but returned the hug, “Love you too, Kai.”

“Riku,” Kairi whined, “Join the hug, we’re having a moment.”

“Um, no, I’ll be keeping my social distance, you both stink.” Riku wrinkled his nose.

Kairi sniffed the air and grimaced, “Yeah, I guess we kind of do. Okay! Here’s the plan, let’s go shower and then we can all play The Sims together!”

“Kairi, The Sims is a one player game!” Sora groaned into her shoulder.

“Okay, change of plans, I’ll play The Sims, and you two can sit around looking cute, deal?”

Riku chuckled, “Deal, as long as you play in the living room, now as for that shower,” He wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Let’s go!” Kairi and Sora took off in a sprint, leaving him in the dust, “Last one there has the virus!”

Riku laughed again, despite himself. Who knew quarantine could be so fun?  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend sea-anon for the idea for this, and also not laughing at me when I lose it after being stuck in my house for too long. The world is crazy; stay safe, wash your hands, and check in with those you love. If you liked this, check out some of my other fics, and you can find me on tumblr at pocketfullaflowers. Until next time!


End file.
